Imagine this if you can KxT
by SallySundae
Summary: It was just an ordinary day for Kyouya Ootori, until Tamaki Suoh arrived. Note: this story contains references to shounen ai. if you dont like it, dont read it. Oh and by the way, none of the characters belong to me...but I wish they did !


Imagine this, if you can...

You sit at your desk in the centre of the English classroom. The sun outside is bright and summery, and the blossoms are beginning to bloom on the Sakura trees. You regard this magnificent view for a moment, saving it in your mental photo album for later, before you return to your book. A particularly boring and tedious book in your opinion, but your Father picked it out for you yesterday. You know you have no choice but to read it.

Occasionally, out of the corner of your eye, you watch the other kids filing into class. They are extremely noisy. Chatting, flirting and joking stupidly amongst themselves. You smile, almost imperceptibly, to yourself. Suddenly you feel happy not to be part of it all. Suddenly you feel happy the invisible wall lies between you and this boisterous, hormonal world. Blocking you off, cutting you away, giving you peace.

Ah yes this is just another ordinary day for you.

The door slams open and your best friend floats in, imaginary roses appearing all around his immaculate form. The chattering stops momentarily. Tamaki seems to have that affect wherever he goes and you make a note of it in your notebook. You always make notes about Tamaki; In fact nearly all your notebook is made up of pages and pages about the blonde. His blood type, his allergies, his quirks, the way he holds a pen, who loves him, who hates him. The list goes on. Flicking through these notes under the table you wonder when you became so obsessed by them.

Disturbing your reverie the subject himself flops heavily down into his chair in front of you. You frown slightly , annoyed at being disturbed, but the gesture passes over Tamaki completely; he doesn't even so much as bat an eyelid. Instead instantly begins to chatter excitedly to you about nothing you particularly care about. Probably Haruhi or a new theme for the host club, just one of the many trivial things that pass through his childish brain. You tune out, nodding occasionally just to keep him happy.

Ah yes, just another **long** day for you. Then it happens. **He** happens.

"Ne Kyo-chan!" Tamaki whines, "You're not listening to me at all are you?"

"On the contrary Tamaki" you reply coolly, "I am hanging on to your every word"

The blonde folds his arms in annoyance and huffs childishly, "Liar!" he whispers under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

Tamaki slams a perfect fist down on your desk, "If you were listening then what did I just say?"

You sigh heavily and shut your book with a snap, knowing your time for peace is now over. You look up into impossibly violet eyes and...

THUMP

Your entire cardiac system gives an involuntary jump and your head begins to reel.

When did Tamaki... When did he...he... get so goddamn ... GOOD LOOKING????!!!!

You mentally slap yourself around the face and desperately try not to blush.

_I can't believe I didn't notice it before!!! _Cries a dreamy inner voice you didn't realise you possessed.

**There's nothing **to** notice just be quiet!** You mentally yell back, beginning to feel uncommonly annoyed.

_But he's so ...HOT!!!_

**So? Why should I care...? I don't care!**

_But you do!!! __**You**__ know you do!!!_

**Your overuse of exclamation marks infuriates me. Shut up!!!**

_Damn I could just reach out and – _

**Don't even think about it...**

_Grab his shirt and-_

**I said DONT **

_Too late you though it!!!!_

**Fuck you **

_Fuck him XD _

**PERVERT!!!!!!**

Tamaki's worried voice breaks your trance and puts a sudden end to your mental argument. "Kyouya" he asks, eyebrows raised, "you okay you look kinda ... icky?"

"I'm fine... Tamaki, just a dizzy spell"

"Oh my goodness! Do you think you are sick Kyo-chan? Mommy please tell me you're not sick!"

Pushing your glasses up your nose with your index finger, you let the light the lenses. A technique you use when you don't want people to know what you are feeling. Lowering your head you respond indifferently with the calm words, "Of course not Tamaki, I am not sick". Then you sigh, not loudly enough for it to be audible, or even noticed, "I hope".

_I think, _murmurs your dreamy mental voice, _you may just be-_

**Don't even say it. **

Imagine this if you possibly can. It was just an ordinary day for you, no different you thought from yesterday or the day before that or even the day before that. But today **is **different. Today is the day you have been dreading for three years. Today is the day he becomes more than a friend to you in your mind. Today is the day you fall in love.


End file.
